makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Mamizou Futatsuiwa
Mamizou Futatsuiwa is a character from Touhou series, probably first appeared as the extra stage boss in Ten Desires but turned to be playable since Hopeless Masquerade came. Biography Mamizou Futatsuiwa is a youkai tanuki who originally lived outside Gensokyo. But she moved to Gensokyo to help a friend. Originally, she lived with humans in a city named Sado. Mamizou often owed them money and got along with them well. However, she doesn't get along with foxes and there are no foxes in Sado. She currently lives in Myouren Temple, along with Nue Houjuu. Customs Tier 1: Her usual outfit. Tier 2: Her M.I.B outfit as seen in her Last Words move. Move list Special Cards *Utsusemi Jizo Transformation (DPB + K) - Mamizou transforms into a Jizo and launches a surprise attack from above the opponent. Also, even if she gets attacked during its activation, her subordinate takes the hit instead and this move activates. It can be used as a tricky counter attack, too. *Bizarre Okuri-Chouchin (QCB + K) - Mamizou's subordinate turns into a ghost lantern, spewing a fake will-o-wisp that gives Mamizou some protection. After staying out for a while, the will-o-wisp will chase down the opponent. *Animal Lute Priest (DPF + K) - Mamizou transforms leaves into a frog or rabbit, which assaults the opponent. It's a rather abstract transformation though, so its movement pattern after transformation is rather simple. This technique doesn't rely on her subordinate, so it's important for defense in a pinch. *Youkai Amikiri Transformation (QCF + K) - Mamizou rides her subordinate in the form of a web-cutting youkai, charging forward gallantly. Its trajectory is dynamic, but if she gets hit by the opponent's attacks, her underling will be hit along with her, so thoughtless use will leave her fighting alone. *Youkai Karakasa Transformation (QCB + P) - Mamizou's subordinate, which transformed into a paper umbrella, springs up from the ground. The subordinate opens the umbrella at the specified point to knock the opponent away, then flutters back down. The subordinate knocks the opponent away based on its own movement, so it can support Mamizou's attacks if used skillfully. *Youkai Tsurube Transformation (DPB + P) - Mamizou's subordinate, disguised as a well bucket, soars heartily through the air like Tarzan. Equipping it up or down will drop the well bucket straight down, leaving it as a landmine that will attack again on its way up. *Youkai Omokage Transformation (D + D + P) - Mamizou transforms into the opponent and uses their various skills. Depending on the opponent, there's also some moves that get odd Mamizou-esque variations, rather than straightforward copies. Super Cards *Transformation "Bunbuku Hot Soup Bathtub" (QCB + 2P) - Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a teapot and blows steam, attacking even the highest heights. Mamizou looks back at her subordinate while relaxing in there, but only the tanuki knows what it's thinking. *Transformation "Youkai World Gate of One Hundred Demons" (QCF + 2K) - The herd of tanuki youkai, transformed into whatever they please, rush through the transformed gate. If one is unfortunately in their path, she gets jostled around by all kinds of opponents. The incoherence of the youkai tanuki's night parade is totally unmatched. *Transformation "Futatsuiwa Clan's Curse" (DPB + 2P) - Mamizou transforms the opponent into a powerless form, allowing Mamizou to one-sidedly attack them for its duration. The transformed opponent can't do anything but run away, but Mamizou is also limited to melee attacks. Ultra Card *"Space Security Leak! Deal With the Situation Promptly" (DPF + 2K) - Mamizou readies herself and does a slow charge forward. If she manages to hit someone she'll proceed to beat down whoever was caught before flashing them with a neuralyzer. Miscellaneous Introduction *(appearing in her Tanuki form and transforming into herself) Prepare to be astounded! *Now you see me? (transforming into her real self) Now I'm revealed. *Hello! This is Futatsuiwa from Sado. *Oh! You want me to be challenged? Then I'm ready to transform into something different like you! *Hallo, Herr Spion! This contest between the masters of disguise is about to begin! (vs. Gast) *Nice to see you, my friend! Wanna see myself as Men in Black? (vs. Nue) *Well, that came out of nowhere. (vs. Kokoro) *So you encountered me as an alien? (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David) *I prove that the forest must be protected from you. (vs. Medicine/Magician Type X/Mokou) *Well... You found me? (vs. Kasen) *Uh oh! I found a hunter! (vs. Landon) *Oh look, it's a ninja! Are you ready for playing hide 'n seek here? (vs. Netsu) *I remember you who resides the temple with other Youkais living in. (vs. Ichirin/Byakuren/Minamitsu/Koishi) Personal Action *(floating) You are too gullible. *(transforming into her human form) Am I look pretty? (transforming back into Bake-danuki form) *(bringing out her alien capsule) Behold! This is the only child's toy! (returning back to her pocket) Victory Pose *Let's leave it at that for today. (pouring some Sake into a bowl before drinking it) *(transforming into her human form) Now you will see me for real. *You're still not good enough. *This could be leaved about do it for today. *Looks like we both have the same way in disguising. Danke! (vs. Gast) *I hope that you know my urban legend now, friend. (vs. Nue) *Oh, I remember now. It was pomade. (vs. Kokoro) *Now you prove that I'm not an alien. But anyway, only my urban legend to remember. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David) *Please, don't come the forest unless you will learn not to harm there. (vs. Medicine/Magician Type X/Mokou) *Don't worry. I can hazard a guess as to what you are planning for. (vs. Kasen) *This is horribly done for a hunter like you. (vs. Landon) *It is fun to have deceiving appearances! Thank you for playing! (vs. Netsu) *It's a pleasure to see that I live there too! (vs. Ichirin/Byakuren/Minamitsu/Koishi) Losing Pose (Time Over) *(sigh) It's too difficult which one is real. Throw Attempt *Huh? Other quotes during battle *I won't tell the difference. (during Youkai Omokage) *This is an easy way to disguise. (during Youkai Omokage) *I shall be fooled. (during Youkai Omokage) *I'll disguise myself as you. (during Youkai Omokage) *What kind should I look like? (during Youkai Omokage) Win Quotes That should about do it for today. Alien capsules are things in the Outside World that children use as toys. I'm giving you a hint here. .......No comment. "Let's leave it at that for today" is something you say when you win, not when running away, you know? Perfect Possession, eh? If ya can't use it well, then it's a double-edged sword. Your slave is one of my tanuki spies. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Stop it, stop it. We keep this up, and we're gonna lose track of who's the real me. vs. Reimu/Sanae: It's easy to transform into you. You're somewhat tanuki-like, after all. vs. Marisa: The School's Seven Mysteries, huh? Now that takes me back... The kind of kids who'd get scared of something like that are all gone now. vs. Ichirin: That's pretty sophisticated. Did something happen to the temple? vs. Byakuren/Craig: Granny/Car racer, you didn't run the whole high way by foot, did you? vs. Futo: One plate, two plates... If I go any further, it'll be terribly terrible. vs. Miko: Why don'tcha gimme the brown cloak instead? vs. Nitori: Huh! So the power of Nessie is... Occult Power? vs. Koishi: Ah, I can't stand those mobile phones... The letters are too small. vs. Kokoro: Yes, yes. Pomade, pomade. vs. Mokou: Well, the Bamboo Forest is the rabbits' territory, y'see. I'm not too fond of it myself. vs. Reisen: To the wicked beast, there's no future. vs. Tewi: So rabbits can't transform no matter hard they try? vs. Kaguya: But I thought... immortality is just hogwash. vs. Shinmyoumaru: A green inchling... Well that's just some kinda hallucination or something, isn't it? vs. Kasen: The monkey's paw, the kappa's arm, the Fiji mermaid. Those're the three fabled dried things. vs. Sumireko: This isn't exactly sleepwalking. I'd rather call it dreaming disease. vs. Gast: Not good, not good. I can't tell which one is the real thing. vs. Barris/William/Millard/Allen/Commandar Bon: It was just a joke. You didn't have to pull a gun on me. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Guy/Carole: And I thought that you call me an alien, but I'm not. Just to know that my only urban legend I possess is Men in Black. vs. Axl/Buckethead: Let's have an interesting fight. See if you can name whoever I transform into. vs. Aya: Why not. Us wildlife could use more media attention. vs. Demo/Don: Bombs are too dangerous to wildlife. Don't you know that even if I transformed myself into? vs. Kirov: Sorry, what you have drunk is not available in here because I served only for Gensokyo. And you also know that bombs are dangerous to wildlife I loved. vs. Suika: This sake bottle? Oh….You want some? vs. Medicine: Don't go and poison my precious forest! vs. Magician Type X: Stop burning the forest or else, the nature will be lost! vs. Yumemi: Are you one of those nature geeks I heard so much about? vs. Dr. Horace: Sorry. I'm nobody's lab rat. vs. Netsu: You of all people would remember how deceiving appearances can be. vs. Roy/Kevin/Voltrex/Soro/Gyro/Frank/Solo/Captain Neo/Stryker Hawk/Metal Commando: Hey, be careful with that! You'll might tear down the forest! vs. Nue: Thanks for bringing me here, my best friend. I'm really enjoying this place so far. vs. Kogasa: Hey, don't scare me out of the place I hide! vs. Landon: You want to hunt me in my hiding place again? Even if I transformed into something related to the forest? Oh please. Go back to your respective camping ground. vs. Placid: What's the power source? Electricity? Steam? Or the unknown... vs. Dick/Nash: You soldiers should stop harming the wildlife, including myself. vs. Meiling/Shota/Dean/Muay/Keung/Lan: A true warrior would be prepared for whatever they face. vs. Butch: Who's this from nature? A street rabbit with more fighting techniques? Ha ha! You gonna be kidding on me! vs. Aip: Oh... A monkey from forest who has a lot more training with your fighting skills? You want to beat me again? Just kidding! Try to spar once more next time. vs. Yukari: The "official" ruler of Gensokyo, eh? vs. Warcanine: Ahh!!! Calm down dog! What did I do?! vs. Satori: How can I hide from someone who can read minds? vs. Hina: I've got years worth of fortune, sister. vs. Seija: Now go sit in the corner and think how bad you are. vs. Minamitsu: Tanuki and oceans don’t exactly get along. vs. Seiga: Even if you're a hermit, it is considered as a human. It's all the same to the people being deluded. vs. Raiko: For this drum Tsukugami, maybe I suggest you could not beat me with your drumsticks if I transformed into a drum. vs. Cirno/Katana/Quote/Curly/Yomo & Vince/Clownpiece/Wriggle/Mystia/Rumia/Daiyousei: You appeared to be younger, but youth does not beat experience. vs. Junko: Purification is still natural for me to understand the laws of nature. However, you were a great threat to people on the moon. vs. Doremy: Ruler of dreams, eh? That the best ya can come up with? I don't buy it. vs. Tenshi: I hear ya can be invincible if ya eat the flesh of a celestial. vs. Joon: Those gems and brand names are fakes, yeah? Wait, they're the real deal?! vs. Shion: Hey, that's close enough! Poverty spreads, ya know. Other character-specific quotes to him Gast: I knew you are a master of disguise! Placid: Now just stop trying to mess up with my inventive contraptions. Gyro: Something happened here in this world. It's a woman in black who is befriended with a space being and relies on alien things such as Nazi UFOs! Billmore: The master of disguise must be hit to turn your body revealed in the battlefield. That's what you get. Axl: Girl. You'd better quit disguising yourself into something different, double agent. Landon: Disguise that, ya two-faced mongrel! Barris: Raccoon girl, I know you disguise anything. But I bet you for that! Captain Neo: Taking any images won't save you. Remember that certainly. Butch: Disguising anything? Whatever. Make yourself as many as you want. Metal Commando: One master of disguise has been neutralized from penetrative zone. Millard: Ha! You were gonna be a sneaky spy like me, I just infiltrate through the stronghold of Stalinoviet. Reimu: Aliens are cuter than I expected. Marisa: Eugh, I feel like I've been implanted with something. Byakuren: Did you stop at a magic kettle? Maybe I should use it for boiling. Aya: If there is the alien invasion as an urban legend you just used, then I definitely gonna write about it. Nitori: I won't let aliens be so low-tech! Kasen: As expected, Tanuki are both inedible and hard to tame. Shinmyoumaru: At the end of every Tanuki story, there's gonna be Tanuki soup. Josh: What was this girl doing with her transformation of something different and her urban legend? I guess Billmore was right all along because we are aware of alien invasion as we encountered since the days of the headquartered complex incident. Ending (Mamizou transforms into her Men in Black attire and seeing the Xenorian UFO floating in the sky) Mamizou: Wow, interesting. Just like my friend. (Mamizou is sighting the UFO before Kasen arrives to convene with Mamizou) Kasen: Mamizou, what are you doing there? Mamizou: Oh, it's you, Kasen. I'm sighting an alien ship flying. And then try to strangely threaten it to keep silence. Kasen: So it is your attributed urban legend. Mamizou: That's right. But there's another thing I mentioned ago: after this, we will attempt to finish this once more since we have defeated a massive evil entity around the galaxy. Same goes as my plan against Sumireko. (both Travis and David are watching far to Mamizou as she attempts to cause UFO a trouble) David: You see that, brother? That raccoon-eared girl is sighting the UFO floating. Travis: Of course, I prove that she became the MIB wannabe if she's so interested with many aliens we faced. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou